Fairy Leviathan
The Odyssey Elite When Fairy Leviathan seemingly vanished from the explosion with Omega Zero along with her friends Sage Harpuia and Fighting Fefnir during their assist with Copy Zero. She never really died and was sent stranded to an unknown land washed by the oceans in a beach, where she is in dire need of medical procedures because of her injuries. Her rescue came, when she saw a black haired man named Kaim Argonar, who took her to a mechanical shop to repair her, fully repairing her armor and restoring her damaged systems. Feeling with gratitude, Fairy had told Kaim Argonar of her story in her time in a distant future of another world serving as a protector for the human race from rogue mavericks for her leader of Neo Arcadia Master X, going further into detail of the aftermath of his death, continuing her duty as guardian even with X's absence, and lastly her operation in participating with her fellow guardians who received orders from the true megaman x and their deceased comrade Hidden Phantom, saving the world from Dr.Weil to use Omega Zero from ever threatening Humans and Reploid kind for now. Given her military experience, level-headed personality, peaceful nature in not preferring violence and remaining calm like her ice and water natured elements, well brought out loyalty in obeying her commander, and always staying positive during battle, Fairy Leviathan was given the rank of second in command to help keep the team together with her inspiring leadership skills. Fairy Leviathan was given a mission by Kaim Argonar to train Percy Jackson on how to effectively use his godly abilities, since water and ice are her specialties in fighting. Meister of War Section heading Write the second section of your page here. armedphenomenonleviathan.jpg|Fairy Leviathan in her Armed Phenomenon Form, her appearance is changed drastically into a submarine that resembles a manta ray sea creature being heavily armed with ice elemental torpedos and missiles. She is even able to use her huge body to ram its heavy weight to strike hard at her targets. Leviathan retains the ability to manipulate ice in this form. FairyLeviathan_full_463172.jpg|Fairy Leviathan uses her womanly femme fatale charm to seduce enemy men into manipulating them to do as she says or distract them long enough to attack where they don't know where it hits them. FairyLeviathan___my_Cg_style.jpg|Fairy Leviathan uses her cryokinetic abilities to freeze the manipulated water around her to create ice dragons or sending other ice construct attacks at her enemies. She can also use the constructed ice to defend herself and her comrades from attacks. fairyleviathan3.png|Fairy Leviathan using hydrokinesis to manipulate the water around her to be used for attacks or defense. fairyleviathan1.jpg|Fairy Leviathan sitting down to chat. Fairyleviathan_Ocean_by_liline.png fairyleviathan2.jpg FairyLeviathan4.jpg|Fairy Leviathan chatting to her friends in a cheerful mood. leviathan_secret_ocean_by_m_zoner-d39l7te.jpg|Fairy Leviathan doing a larger variation of her ice dragon attack. Fairy_Leviathan_full_321906.jpg FairyLeviathan5.jpg|Fairy Leviathan a bit saddened by these turns of events. fairyleviathan6.png|Fairy Leviathan stands her ground against the enemy holding her spear forward and motivates the heroes to never give up. mermaid_by_m_zoner-d4iqud0.jpg|Fairy Leviathan using her body to shield her friends from attacks as she is down to her remaining strength to buy them some time to escape as she stalls the enemy to prevent them from pursuing her comrades. fairyleviathan8.jpg|Fairy Leviathan sending water attacks toward her enemies. fairyleviathan-1.jpg fairyleviathan9.jpg|Fairy Leviathan slightly smirks as she taunts her enemy playfully to goad into attacking her in battle. Category:The Odyssey Elite Members Category:Characters hailing from Mega Man Zero Universe Category:Spear Users Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Robots Category:Non Humans Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Second in Command Category:Femme Fatales Category:Sexy characters Category:Amazons Category:Mentors Category:Cute Characters Category:Elementals Category:Shape Shifters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Music Videos Category:Teleporters Category:Blue Haired Characters